Out of Sight
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This is a response to Angel Relena's fanfic challenge.


****

Out of Sight

Fanfic Challenge #1 RelenaxQuatre for Angel Relena

Lines: "I'm not who you think I am."

"I know who you are! You're (name)! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't understand."

Relena pondered her feelings about war and peace. She also began thinking about the gundam pilots. She adored and admired them all. Her heart belonged to Heero, the perfect soldier, but he didn't give her his. He had tried to kill her a number of times because she knew too much, but he never had. 

"He's just a boy," she had said when she found him.

"I will kill you," were the first words he ever said to her.

They always had some kind of connection, but Heero sometimes acted like he didn't know her. He was too much of a soldier. Sure, he protected her when she didn't protection, but he was a bit too insensitive. And sometimes grumpy. And she broke his promise. For a soldier, there was something about him. She knew her father wouldn't want them to be together and that was when her mind wandered to the other pilots.

Duo Maxwell, the God of Death, was the second pilot she met. When she found Heero at that military base near the harbor, probably up to no good and then he held a gun up at her. Then when she took what she thought was her last breath, she had heard another shot but felt no pain. She saw no smoke escape from Heero's barrel, but saw that Heero was holding his arm. Then she had seen Duo Maxwell, wearing a black jumpsuit, a black cap on, the bill covering his eyes with brown bangs. He had a brown braid. 

"You alright, lady?" Duo had asked.

But then Relena stepped in front of Heero and threw her arms to the side. She commanded Duo to stop and demanded why he wanted to shoot Heero. Duo wondered why he was being treated like the bad guy. After all, he saved her. Duo was the funny one in the group. He flirted with her a couple of times and even called her "good looking" once. Duo became what she thought, Heero's best friend. Then Relena met Hilde Schibeiker, a brave girl who knew Duo Maxwell. Hilde risked her life to get data for him and the others. Relena figured that they were a cute couple, so she never went after Duo. Though she couldn't help but blush when he smiled at her. 

Trowa Barton, the Silencer, the soldier with out a name, was much like Heero, only his voice seemed more meaningful and sensitive. His green eyes were not cold, like Heero's Prussian blue ones. They were both soldiers for a long time. Trowa seemed to respect her and like her. When she received the letter from Mrs. Noventa, she went to Antarctica to find Heero. She saw Gundam 01, Wing Gundam, _Heero's_ gundam in the snow. 

"Heero?" she had said.

"He's down there," Trowa's voice came from Heero's gundam, "better hurry." He had said it like he knew she was coming. And why she was there. She owed him a life as well. She didn't know if he had a girl in his life other than his sister, Catherine Bloom. She took care of him, like a big sister should.

Quatre Rabera Winner, the noble in the desert, the peaceful and caring soldier, was the pilot she met next. He came from outer space with Heero. Relena sighed when she thought of Quatre. She placed her finger tips of her right hand and touched the top of her left. The hand Quatre touched. Quatre was always so nice to her. He had a special smile for her, one he didn't share with anyone else. He was so different from the others. He was almost like her in a way. That was one of the reasons why they got along well together. They both had such strong feelings about peace. When she asked Heero to make her a promise, Quatre was looking at him as if to say, "a promise is a promise, Heero." And Heero didn't keep his promise. He left without telling her. But Quatre stayed to make up for the promise he broke. And she would've died if it wasn't for Quatre.

"Maybe peace is really a dream," she had said when they saved her. Relena felt so angry, so embarrassed. She poured her heart out to those men and then she is attacked by mobile dolls. It was pitiful.

"Grab a hold of yourself!" Quatre had told her when he took her hand, "What are we supposed to do when you start talking like that?" 

Relena would never forget the words he said and the way he said them. They were like precious stones to her. Those words repeated in her mind over and over each day. Heero wouldn't have said those words to her that day. He would have just told her not to talk like that, if he was to say something at all. And then he'd leave.

"Quatre," she murmured gently. "Why can't the others be like you?"

Relena remembered Dorothy Catalonia. Boy, that girl knew how to get on her nerves! If Relena hadn't been such a pacifist, she would have bitch-slapped her. Twice. Maybe more if she didn't keep her mouth shut. Dorothy dueled with Quatre. She wounded him. Trowa came for him and then they left Dorothy alone. They never heard from her since. And it's been two years. Maybe she was too ashamed to show her face. And poor Quatre. He cared deeply for her and he was alone.

Then there was Wufei Chang, the solitary dragon. She wasn't sure what to say about him. She hardly even knew him. He was a good pilot that fought for justice. But he didn't think too kindly about women. She left him to Sally Po. Sally seemed like the only woman that could tame his wild heart.

Her mind went over the pilots again and thought for a moment. Who did she belong with? They were all special young men. She bore the weight of too many responsibilities. She couldn't run the Cinq Kingdom anymore. It was just too much for a woman her age to handle. She thought that the only thing to do was to run away. _Out of site, out of mind._ She stood up and left her office. She ran down the steps and down the street, wherever the road took her.

****************************************************************************

"She's gone?" Duo gasped, "where?"

"I hope she's alright," Quatre wished.

"She didn't leave a note," Pagan told them.

"I hope no one has kidnapped her," Quatre said, pacing the room.

"We better find her," Trowa said, crossing his arms.

"She's probably shopping or something," Wufei muttered.

"Let's go," Heero said, "we should split up."

"Should we bring our gundams?" Duo asked.

"Not this time."

"Oh man, Deathscythe will be so disappointed."

***********************************************

As hunger took her, Relena decided to stop in a nearby restaurant. She sat down in a vacant booth and looked at the menu on her table. Moments later, a waitress came up to her, "what will we be having today?" she asked.

Relena put down the menu, "a chef's salad and an ice tea, please."

"Got it," then her eyes widened as she recognized Relena, "I know who you are! You're Vice Minister Dorlain! Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Relena mumbled.

"Why didn't you call and let us know you were coming? Honey, I would have gotten a special table ready, just for you!"

Relena smiled, "Thanks, this table will do fine."

"Anything else, honey? We've got nice desserts."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Moments later, the waitress came with Relena's order, "enjoy, honey." (Is it just me, or do a lot of waitresses and women call young girl's "honey?")

"Thank you." She said as she picked up her fork and she took a few bites.

"She couldn't have gotten far," Quatre observed, driving his hot red convertible, "she was on foot." He looked at a restaurant and pulled in. "Maybe they've seen her."

Relena looked out the window and saw Quatre shut his door. "Oh no!" she gasped, "Quatre, what are you doing here?"

Quatre began walking up to the restaurant and she quickly put her fork down and grabbed her menu and held it close to her face so he wouldn't see her. _Don't let him see me, don't let him see me, don't let him…_

Ka-ching, ching. The bells on the door jingled as Quatre walked in. He asked a passing busboy if he had seen Relena. The busboy shook his head no.

Relena peaked up over her menu just as Quatre was looking over the dining room. He saw her face and she immediately pulled it back over his face. Quatre smiled warmly and she heard his footsteps growing closer.

"It's ironic you're looking at the menu and you've already got your food," Quatre said, sitting across from her.

"Why, Quatre, what a surprise!" Relena placed the menu down and picked up a spoon, what she thought was a fork.

"Is anything wrong?" Quatre asked.

"No, everything's fine!"

"Then why are you trying to eat your salad with a spoon?"

"Huh?" when she looked what she was doing, she blushed immediately.

"Relena, what's the matter?"

"It's complicated. Stupid really."

"You can talk to me."

"I don't think I can rule the Cinq Kingdom anymore. It's just too hard. I'm still young. I should go out and have fun like other kids our age, but I'm not." She groaned. "I have to stay here and follow in my father's footsteps, but it's too hard, Quatre, it's just so hard. I can't do it, Quatre. I just can't."

"I understand how you feel," Quatre said with a smile, "I-"

"You don't understand," she corrected, "how can you possibly understand?"

"Yes, I do understand, Relena." He said simply, "I'm the heir of my family. I own all the satellites in outer space. Do you know how big outer space is?"

"I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?"

Relena rubbed her forehead, "I don't know!"

"Oh, Relena," Quatre moaned, "is this why you ran away?"

She nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "I wish I could just go out of sight and out of mind. Like I wish people would do with their weapons, you know? Just put them away, but no one listens to me. I'm tired of living this life."

Quatre reached for her hand. "I understand completely. I've done the same thing. I ran away from the colonies and from my father."

"Really?"

"Really. You're not alone, Relena."

Relena looked at the salad she barely touched, "would you join me?"

Quatre nodded.

Relena flagged for the waitress. "My friend here will have the same."

"Sure thing, hun," the waitress said. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Thanks," Quatre said, blushing.

Relena picked up a utensil and looked at it to make sure it was a fork and began eating, "Why do I have the feeling you were looking for me?"

"Because I am. So are the others."

"But why? Why is it that when people don't see me at my desk for less than ten minutes, they freak out and start looking for me?"

"We care about you, Relena," Quatre told her.

"I'm not sure about the others," Relena frowned.

"Well, I do," Quatre pressed.

"You mean that," she asked, setting her fork down to grasp his hand, "Do you really, Quatre?"

He answered her question by squeezing her hand and said, "Of course I do."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then leaned forward to kiss. Just as the waitress set down the tea and salad. Quatre pulled away to thank the waitress.

"Sure," she said with a grin. "And here's a dessert menu." She winked at Quatre, maing him blush. "You keep an eye on him, honey," she said to Relena, "I don't think they come any cuter." And then she walked away.

Quatre was silent for a while and he started eating. He didn't even notice Relena was watching him, her chin resting on her hands. 

"She's right, you know," Relena said.

"What?" Quatre demanded.

"The watiress, she said you were cute." She reminded.

"Relena," Quatre groaned, putting his hand to his face. Relena took it.

"I'm glad you found me before the others did," Relena admitted. "You're the only one who treats me with respect. Heero acts like I don't exist.

"But he fought to protect you," Quatre said.

"So did the rest of you." She put her forkful of salad in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, trying to find something to say. How was she supposed to tell Quatre, another pilot who has stolen her heart what she felt?

"Relena," Quatre murmured, "I think I know where this is going. I understand how you feel about Heero. I mean, you love him, but you don't know if he loves you back, do you?"

She nodded.

"I feel the same way about Dorothy Catalonia." He confided. "I haven't seen her or heard from her since what happened on Libra. I wish she'd contact me, but she won't. I guess she doesn't want to see me after what happened."

Still pondering her feelings, Relena stopped eating and took a long swallow of her ice tea.

"Relena, why don't you say something?"

Relena slammed down the glass, almost breaking it and blurted abruptly, "I think I love you, Quatre Rabera Winner!"

"Whaaaaat!" Quatre gasped.

Relena turned beet red and covered her face with her hands, realizing what she had just said. People in other booths turned to stare at them. "I wanted someone to understand my feelings about total pacifism. No one understand them except you. You feel as passionate about peace as much as I do. We're so alike, Quatre and as much as I know how crazy it sounds, I think I love you. You've stolen my heart."

"When? How?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago," she moaned. 

Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess you've planted the seed along time ago, since I've first saw you. When you opened the door of the plane, helping Heero. Then you saved me from the mobile dolls. Now that seed has become a tree." She looked at her hands then back at Quatre's face. He still looked blown away. "Sorry to lay all that on you."

Quatre let out a deep breath. "Wow…I never really thought of that," he said wonderingly with a smile. He brushed his finger down the side of Relena's face. "Don't be sorry, Relena. All my life I've been searching for someone to share my feelings and ideas." He stood up and stepped to the other side and bent down on his knee. People gasped, thinking he was about to propose. He took both of her hands and she smiled down at him, "my search is over."

"Oh, Quatre!" she gushed, leaning over to embrace him. People started clapping. "Quatre, let's run away together," she whispered in his ear.

"Where?"

"I don't care," she said.

"But what about the others?"

"They're out of sight and out of mind."

Quatre smiled and nodded He stood up and plopped a twenty on the table and slid his arm around Relena's waist. He pulled her into him as they walked out the restaurant. Relena giggled, touching Quatre's brilliant blond hair. Everyone were still clapping and cheering. "Oh, I love my job!" the waitress cried.

Quatre opened the door for Relena and then leaped into the driver's seat without opening the door, it was something he learned from Duo whenever Quatre took Duo for a ride. As he started up the engine, he felt Relena's lips on his cheek and he heard her sigh happily. He turned his head and he smiled at her. "You sure you want to leave the others behind?" he asked.

"Quatre, as far as I'm concerned," she breathed, hugging his neck, "were the only two people alive." She kissed his cheek again and he returned the kiss the same way. She settled down close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest, her arm stretched out across his chest. 

Quatre kiss the top of her head and drove off, pulling her close to him. They managed to be out of sight, out of mind.

****

End. 


End file.
